


Under The Ashes

by thebrickmaster (orphan_account)



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 06:51:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17803115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thebrickmaster
Summary: Listen I just wanted ellie and Dina to be happy. Fuck your angsty shit. Let them live!Ellie is just a simple disaster. she cant order coffee without being flustered by the cute barista and stops breathing when she watches Wonder Woman.Dina is calm and collected and is a master of everything. a polar opposite.And yet they're drawn to each other





	1. Chapter 1

Ellie had been burned before, she'd fallen head over heels. She'd met someone who melted her heart and she couldn't quite believe it. 

Djna had this guy who was interested in her and she wrote him these long handwritten letters on these yellow lined papers. Ellie knew she had no chance and that she'd have to prepare herself to get heart broken. 

Ellie was walking home from school when she passed by a small plant nursery. Outside the nursery was Dina from school in a black long sleeved shirt and jeans, Ellie had known Dina for years. They were close when they were younger but had grown apart, she was watering the plants with a grey garden hose. Ellie didn't know why but she drew up the courage to talk to the girl and walked by her. 

“Hi, uh, can you help me out?”

Dina turned, “Ellie! What can I do for you?” 

“I was wondering if you could um,” Ellie was stalling all she wanted was to just say ‘hi’   
“could you maybe help me find a small plant for someone - for Joel,”

“Well anything for you doll,” Dina kinked the hose and yelled for someone to shut it off. “Follow me real quick,”

Ellie looked at the ground to hide her reddening cheeks. Being called ‘doll’ did something to her 

After getting to an area of the nursery that wasn't shaded Dina turned to face Ellie

“Seeing as how I haven't seen Joel in a while can you describe his personality for me. Just as a refresher.”

“Yeah uh, he's a good guy. He really cares and he's real nice it's just that not a lot of people can see it past the walls he puts up. Oh and the beard. The beard makes it really hard to read him.”

Dina laughs and raises a finger, a signal to wait right there. Dina returned with two small plants. Both succulents, one a cacti, one some sort of desert flower. 

“So this gift thing can go one of two ways.” 

“Alright shoot,”

“Well you can give the Joel the flower and be nice or you can go with the cactus and say it reminded you of him cause both are pricks. And I'm personally hoping you chose the second.”

“Right, so let's do the second,” Ellie couldn't help but agree with Dina, not only was the girl right but Ellie wouldn't want to do anything to hurt her. “What do I owe you?”

“Nothing,” Dina said with a turn

“No, I'd feel bad come on name your price.” 

“I'm not charging. It's a gift.” Dina said over her shoulder. 

“You can’t just not charge people. You'll drive the place bankrupt.”

“I'm sure my mom won't mind me giving a gift to a new customer,”

“I'm paying. Like it or not.” Ellie picked up the plant and walked toward the register. 

“No, no, no, no. I'm not letting you” Djna takes the plant out of Ellie's hand. “But you can pay me back. Maybe coffee? How's Friday after school sound?”

“That - I think - Sure.” Ellie settles on the word and Dina hands her back the cactus and takes a Sharpie out of her back pocket. She takes Ellies phone out of her back pocket. 

“Ooh not password protected I'll have to bully you for that later.” A text had been sent but Ellie watched as she deleted any trace of it. Dina handed her back her phone looking smug. 

“I um. I think I've gotta go or my old man’s gonna start nagging, you know how Joel is.” 

“Alrighty then. Bye Ellie,” Dina sealed her goodbye with a kiss on the cheek and slipped away leaving a red Ellie to walk her flustered self out.


	2. Fuck

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck_

Ellie walks in circles in her room. She stops to look at the digital clock on her nightstand. Its glowing green face reads three thirty-seven A.M. It's Friday morning and Dina still hasn't texted her.

What if she doesn't like me. What if she flakes on me. What if…

All that could run through Ellie's mind were what-if's. Then, exactly twenty-three minutes later, Ellie gets a notification. She doesn't recognize the number and her heart leaps out of her chest.

Unknown Number 3:40  
Hey, it's Dina.

Ellie Fucking Williams  
Hey Dina

  
Dina 3:40  
Quick responder  
Why aren't you asleep?

Ellie Fucking Williams  
I could say the same to you miss-waits-till-3am-to-text me

  
Dina 3:41  
Wow okay  
No need to drag me like that

Ellie Fucking Williams  
Haha  
So… are we like still on for tmrw

Dina 3:41  
I mean I hope so  
Except I think you mean later  
Seeing as how it's now 3 am...

Ellie Fucking William's  
Alright asshole I guess this is karma  
But uh I cant wait to see ya

_Fuck Ellie you idiot. you see too eager._

Dina 3:44  
Me too  
Good night el. Get some sleep

Dina ended her message with a little heart emoji and Ellie couldn't stop smiling even after she'd put her phone.

Ellie slept restlessly most of the night but when she woke up in the morning she felt like she had just slept for twelve hours.

Joel was on the couch eating a bagel when Ellie walked into the kitchen.

“You sure do look happy,”

“What do you mean?”

“Well usually you don't walk into the kitchen skippin and smilin”

“Shut up” Ellie grabbed a piece of toast from the toaster “I'm normal, okay?”

“Hi normal, I'm Joel and you're also running late” Joel replied looking at his watch

“Fuck me”

Ellie ran back to her room and threw on an old grey flannel over her pajamas hoping it wouldn't look like that's exactly what she did She ran into the kitchen again looking for her bag

“Looking for something kiddo?”

Joel stood with his back to Ellie and her bag in his hand.

“Oh thank fuck, thanks Joel.” Ellie looked at her watch she wasn't late it was six-thirty, she usually left at seven. “You know what, no, I take that thank you back”

Joel chuckled. That chuckle turned into a laugh that bellowed shaking the walls.

“Bye kiddo” he stated still laughing as he walked out the door.

“Prick” Ellie said as she fell on the couch. She pulled her phone out of her back pocket. She reread the texts from last night, or earlier this morning, Ellie joked to herself.

Dina 6:32  
Hey you up?

  
Ellie Fucking Williams  
Ya know if you were a dude I'd be very scared

Dina 6:32  
I would be too  
But do you wanna ride with me to school

Ellie Fucking Williams  
Yeah!  
Save the environment and shit

Dina 6:33  
Yeah the environment  
Address?

  
Ellie Fucking Williams  
520 Occidental Ave  
Dont go robbin me and Joel now

Dina 6:46  
I'm outside idiot


	3. Electric Touches In A Coffee Shop of Dreams

Dina drove a silver Honda she had her left leg up against the door and was bobbing her head to whatever music she was listening to when Ellie knocked on the window. Dina unlocked the car and reached to open the door for Ellie. Ellie had to stop quite a bit to get in the car it was lower than her truck and she wasn't used to it. Dina lowered her music with the volume dial. She pointed to Ellie's shirt

“I love the Smith's,” she grabs her phone. “I never took you for a fan though”

“Yeah they're definitely more on the sad side,”

“Not sad…” Dina put her car in drive “truthful and open.”

“I like that, I like that lots,” Ellie jotted what Dina said on the notes app on her phone 

“well I like you lots,” Dina turned and winked at Ellie at the stop. 

Ellie fumbled for words but instead settled for silence. Dina's car smelled like fresh cut grass and dirt but also of pastries and bread. Ellie turned to throw her bag in the backseat and saw a few tabloid and teen magazines the same ones Ellie saw Dina filling out the quizzes for when she passed the nursery on her way home. She couldn't help but smile. 

“What?” Dina asked when Ellie turned back around

“nothing” Ellie dismissed the question and changed the subject. “you missed the Starbucks”

“Screw Starbucks, you and I are going somewhere far better. Why would I support a big corporation when I could support a small business and be directly involved in its growth by simply going there instead?”

“So where are we going then wise one?”

“You'll see” Dina answered as she turned up the music. 

The two ended up going through several small streets before Dina parker and after that they had to walk a bit but was it worth it. 

The coffee shop Dina brought Ellie to was quite literally underground. The old warehouse it was under was repurposed and was now an Italian bistro. After walking through the bistro and down the stairs in the back they finally sat down. Ellie checked her watch it was only seven and the late bell wasn't till thirty-five.

The coffee shop sure was something. On the wall to the right was a wall of clocks but as far as Ellie could tell not a single clock had the right time and under the clocks were three booths, the wall directly in front of her was the counter next to it some barstools, a small chalkboard told her to order here. to Ellie's left featured a large screen and projector with three large couches around it. On the back of the smallest sofa was written “Night owl Theater” also in chalk. By the time Ellie had absorbed all of this Dina had come back with two iced coffees. 

“It's amazing isn't it?”

“Fuck Dina it's incredible, how’d you find this,”

“I'll tell you when we're married” she winked and took Ellie's hand leading her to one of the couches.  
It was leather and worn, the coffee tables glass was stained with coffee rings and was cracked in the corners, it's fake gold frame rusting. 

The place was empty except for the three employees who were all too engaged in other things. It felt as though they had the whole place to themselves. Dina took the remote for the projector and set it up. When Dina finally sat down she settled into Ellie who was nestled into the corner of the couch. Dina cupped her coffee and brought it to her teeth biting on the straw. A punk rock song played softly throughout the shop something about wanting to get out of LA. 

“You're not uncomfortable are you?”

“Nope, not at all”

Ellie could feel every movement Dina made. Every arch of her back when she readjusted, every light touch on her knee, every flex of her foot. And Ellie was hyper aware of every thing she did if she sipped too loud, if she popped a bone when she shifted. When Ellie cracked her neck Dina took Ellie's hand in hers and popped her knuckles. 

“Thanks?” Ellie laughed a bit. 

“not a problem but we unfortunately have to go”


	4. The Heat You Left Won't Subside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it Luigi

The duo ended up getting to school 10 minutes late but this was their first offense and they both got off with a warning.

Ellie was in a uncharacteristically good mood and all her friends took note of it. When Jesse asked her about it Ellie just smiled brightly. Ellie was pleasantly surprised when in fourth period she saw that Dina had switched seats with her lab partner. They didn't say much to each other but every once in a while Dina would lightly touch her leg to Ellie's or she would lean over and doodle something small on the corner of Ellie's notebook. Ellie ended up walking Dina to her next class regardless of the fact of how out of her way it was.

“Isn't your class on the west side of the building?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Well I'm on the east,” 

“And?”

“Ellie, you'll be late”

“Nah, I got long legs besides Grimes loves me” 

“Mr. Grimes only likes you cause you're the only one who pays attention,”

Ellie stuck her tongue out and mocked Dina before she turned to walk to her class 

“Love you, nerd!” Dina cried from the doorway of her classroom.

Love you too, loser

Ellie wasn't as attentive as usual in Grimes’ but it didn't seem to be a problem all they did was watch a video on the mongols. 

As Ellie walked down the stairs to lunch with her friend Emma she was pulled aside by Dina. 

“Not to steal Ellie away but…” Dina addressed Emma. Emma responded with a gesture that said “it's ok”

Dina pulled Ellie to the north stairwell near the library. No one was around which was surprising. Ellie was so wrapped up in her own thoughts she didn't even notice Dina’s lips on hers until Dina pulled Ellie into her further by the collar. Ellie broke the kiss with a question.

“So is this a friend thing?”

“No,” Dina pulled Ellie back into the kiss and mumbled the word idiot into the kiss. Dina tasted like the coffee they'd had earlier and peaches, she smelled like sleep, she felt warm and when she finally pulled away Dina looked beautiful as ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I duly apologize for the delay and the wait times between chapters but my teachers are all killing me and Doc S ain't helping but I am trying so expect more soon


	5. The Match That Set The Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuck if I know

The duo ended up getting to school 10 minutes late but this was their first offense and they both got off with a warning.

Ellie was in a uncharacteristically good mood and all her friends took note of it. When Jesse asked her about it Ellie just smiled brightly. Ellie was pleasantly surprised when in fourth period she saw that Dina had switched seats with her lab partner. They didn't say much to each other but every once in a while Dina would lightly touch her leg to Ellie's or she would lean over and doodle something small on the corner of Ellie's notebook. Ellie ended up walking Dina to her next class regardless of the fact of how out of her way it was.

“Isn't your class on the west side of the building?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Well I'm on the east,” 

“And?”

“Ellie, you'll be late”

“Nah, I got long legs besides Grimes loves me” 

“Mr. Grimes only likes you cause you're the only one who pays attention,”

Ellie stuck her tongue out and mocked Dina before she turned to walk to her class 

“Love you, nerd!” Dina cried from the doorway of her classroom.

Love you too, loser

Ellie wasn't as attentive as usual in Grimes’ but it didn't seem to be a problem all they did was watch a video on the mongols. 

As Ellie walked down the stairs to lunch with her friend Emma she was pulled aside by Dina. 

“Not to steal Ellie away but…” Dina addressed Emma. Emma responded with a gesture that said “it's ok”

Dina pulled Ellie to the north stairwell near the library. No one was around which was surprising. Ellie was so wrapped up in her own thoughts she didn't even notice Dina’s lips on hers until Dina pulled Ellie into her further by the collar. Ellie broke the kiss with a question.

“So is this a friend thing?”

“No,” Dina pulled Ellie back into the kiss and mumbled the word idiot into the kiss. Dina tasted like the coffee they'd had earlier and peaches, she smelled like sleep, she felt warm and when she finally pulled away Dina looked beautiful as ever. 

Ellie fumbled for words so she settled for a simple   
“I think I like you,”

“Well I'd sure hope so otherwise this would all be for naught”

Ellie had gone from slightly dazed to having her heart feel volcanic. She felt like she was going to burst into a molten mess of lovey dovey feelings and she couldn't bear it much longer. She texted Dina during her fifth period. 

Ellie Fucking Williams 11:56  
So…

Dina 11:56  
???

Ellie Fucking Williams   
Wanna come over after school  
I need some help with the science work

Dina 11:56  
You got a 100 on the test so go off ig  
Sure.  
Ellie Fucking Williams  
Coolcoolcool  
Coolio  
Cool  
Dina 11:59  
Asfdgdg

Ellie was ecstatic she couldn't stop buzzing and humming. She was falling and she was falling hard. She still had two more classes to get through before she saw Dina during seventh. Dina's kiss was the match that set the fire and even before when Ellie's love for Dina was under the ashes it still burned her up.

When seventh finally arrived Ellie took her seat and tried to play it cool. It's just English anyways what's the worst that could happen. Ellie got up to go to the bathroom before class, make sure she looked presentable, as she walked down the hall someone cried her name. When Ellie turned to answer the cry she was met with Dina's smiling face and a tight hug. 

“Hey?” Ellie's voice cracked a bit “what's up?”

“What's up well you for starters, I never realized how tall you are,”

“Yeah, thanks, I think?” 

The second bell rang and everyone walked into their class leaving Dina and Ellie alone in the hallway, O'Sullivan was going to have their heads if they came in late. Ellie could feel her hands getting clammy, Dina's arms around her neck, her eyes so close. Ellie went for it, she kissed her and it was something otherworldly. She tasted the same, peaches, and she felt Dina's arms tighten at the back of her neck. When Dina pulled away she groaned. 

“Ms. O’Sullivan is gonna kill us of we walk in late” said Ellie 

“I hate when your right,”

The two walked briskly to the class and took their seats just as the final bell rang. Sullivan looked them both up and down. It was justified seeing as how the two of them were as jumpy as a pair of criminals on the run and Ellie was as red as a sunburned tomato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay I've been crammed so here's a longer chapter


End file.
